It's not where you come from its where you belong: Christmas Special
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: My most popular story was its not where you come from its where you belong. It's a story about Kim and Jack and there children. The story is now back! For a one-off Christmas spin off, where you'll see Kim, Jack, Brooke, Rocky, Blake, Alana, Lexi, Gabe, Isaac and Sadie. In this story its been 10 years since we've last seen them and they're all spending Christmas dinner at KICKs


Brooke POV.

I narrow my eyes dangerously as I stare at the last 'War of Satan 5' XBOX game on the shelf. I quickly charge forward, my bulging baby bump helping me knock people away.

My hand quickly grabs the box, I feel a hand over lap mine.

"Excuse me but this is mine" l say politely grabbing the game case.

I feel my hand being yanked I look up and see a tall black haired woman.

"HEY BACK OFF!" I hiss, trying to pull the game back into my hands.

The woman scoffs "Listen here fatty-"

I cut her off by gasping, "I am not fat!"

The evil bitch eyes up by belly with a smug look, "Sweetheart look down"

I roll my eyes "I'm quite clearly pregnant, so just give me the game"

"Just because you're pregnant you think I'm going to give you the game" The woman says in disbelief.

I nod "Yes I do, haven't you ever been on the bus? You're suppose to give things up for pregnant women"

"I'm not going to give you this game because you had sex and forgot protection"

My eyes narrow even further "Least I get sex!"

The woman's eyes widen before she quickly grabs the game and races away.

Nah-ah honey.

There's no way in hell I'm letting that she-devil steal that game.

I hold my bump as I quickly begin charging after her, I eye her up as she stands in the que ready to pay for MY game.

I slyly walk over towards her.

Come on Brooke, you're a Brewer you got this.

I sneakily pull on her skirt making her whip around and eye up the middle aged man behind her. The devil in Prada hits the man with her clutch bag, I quickly grab the game while she's distracted.

Ha!

I hastily step In front of her, so that I'm next in line to be served at the till.

"NEXT!" The cashier calls.

Grinning smugly I walk forward and go over to the till game in hand.

..

Lexi POV.

I curse loudly as I see my flight home being delayed back even further.

It's the eve of Christmas Eve and I'm still nowhere near Seaford.

I'm a million miles away.

All my family will be sat in my mum and dads house, cuddled up watching Christmas films and I'm stuck in Paris.

I feel my phone vibrate, I check the called I.D and see that it's my mum. I quickly answer the phone.

"Lex?" My mum says.

I smile happily, "Hey mama bear"

My mum laughs, "Oh I've missed you baby girl, you're my youngest daughter and I've not seen you in 3 months."

Guilt washes over me.

"Come on mum, I had too take this opportunity. I'm working at Louis Vitton!"

"I know sweetie I just miss you"

I feel tears swarm in my hazel eyes, "I miss you more!"

"Just promise me you'll be home in time to open our usual one gift on Christmas Eve"

"I promise, I've got to go now. I need the toilet but I'll ring you later. Love you"

"Love you too!" Mum says before she hangs up.

..

Alana POV.

I knock on the Brewer household door with shopping bags in my hand. My baby bump bulging.

Kim chuckles as she sees me waddling, "How's my beautiful daughter-in law doing?"

"I am good Kimmy, how are you?" I ask sighing loudly as I plop down on the brown leather sofa behind me.

"I'm good sweetie, I just got of the phone with Lexi"

My mood instantly perks up, "Is she defiantly coming home?"

My blonde mother in law nods happily, "Yes my baby is finally coming home!"

"Speaking of babies I need mine out of me" I say tiredly.

"Your due date is next week honey , I know it seems like I long time but trust me it's worth it" Kim says hugging me tightly, I quickly hug her back.

The front door opens, I peer my head curiously round the corner too see my best friend Blake Brewer stood there.

"Hey Lana!" He greets quickly running up to me giving me a tight hug.

I feel tears pool in my eyes, "God I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! How's my little niece doing?" He asks gently touching my bump.

I nod "She's good, she needs to get out of me but she's good"

Blake laughs making me grin.

"Now where is that wife of yours then?" Kim asks.

Blake sighs loudly "Mum, she's not even my wife"

I snort, "Blake you got married that kind of mean it's your wife"

The brown haired boy shakes his head, "Doesn't count if you where drunk in Vegas"

"Well it's still a legalised marriage"

Blake shakes his head "You're not meeting her, you are never meeting her"

I raise my eyebrow, "Why can't we meet her? Is she actually a man?"

My brother in law rolls his eyes before flicking my forehead, "No!"

There's a knock on the door, I quickly stand up holding my bump, "I'll get it!"

I go the porch and open the door,the door swings open to reveal; a very pretty girl, she had long, like extremely long, blonde curly hair, she had big green eyes and tanned skin with a freckled nose.

"Hello" She said shyly.

I smile at her, "Hey are you okay?"

Her cheeks flushed red, "Is there by any chance a Blake Brewer here?"

I nod before welcoming her inside.

Blakes face pales as the girl steps inside.

"Hey Blake" She says with a small smile.

He runs his hands through his hair, "Lydia? What are you doing here?"

"Um, well could I speak to you in private?" She asks playing with her hands nervously.

…

Sadie POV.

I grunt loudly as I grab my suitcase and pull it along the snowy floor.

"Mummy!" My four year old daughter calls, as she trials behind me.

"Yes babe?" I ask smiling down at her.

"Can I have a brother or sister?"

I laugh "Ask your daddy"

My husband snorts as I pass him my suitcase to put In the trunk.

"So daddy can you and mummy have a baby?" My daughter Summer asks playing with her curly blonde hair.

"Of course we can!" Braxton says.

My heart leaps.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

He nods, "Yeah I've been thinking about it and I want more little Sadies running around"

I grin as I quickly kiss him, kissing him still caused me to have a warm feeling in the out off my stomach.

"I love you Kitty!" My husband says winking at me sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you more!"

"But you love me most!" Summer sing.

Braxton laughs and picks up our daughter and smothers he in kisses, "Yes we do!"

My heart melts with happiness.

..

Brooke POV.

I walk into my house with a massive grin on my face and shopping bags in hands.

Rocky eyes me up curiously, "You're strangely happy, why?"

My grin widens "Because I am the most kick ass mum ever!"

My husbands eyes widen, "As if! You got the game!"

I nod smugly "Yeah baby I got the game!"

We share a proud high-five with each other:

"We are officially the coolest parents ever!" Rocky exclaims.

"You wish!" A familIar voice says, I whip my head around and see my dad stood at my front door with my three daughter Bloom in his arms.

"DADDY!" I yell happily running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Mummy I can't breathe!" Bloom says from underneath me.

I giggle and quickly pull away, "Sorry baby girl"

My dad sets Bloom down on the floor gently, "Now how's my oldest baby doing?"

I let off a big toothy grin, "I'm good, I'm so happy to see you though! How long have you been home?"

"Since last night, I would of visited you but me and your mum was getting busy" My dad says with a wink.

EW.

I feel sick in my mouth.

My husband laughs and fists bumps his father in law, "Nice one Jack!"

I feel my legged being tugged, I look down and see Bloom looking up at me worriedly.

"Whats up baby?" I ask stroking her honey brown hair.

"Where's Brewer and Oakley?"

I laugh slightly as my heart melts at her concern for her older brothers.

"They're with your Uncle Gabe" I say patting her head.

My beautiful and only daughter pouts "Why wasn't I invited?"

Rocky laughs "Because babygirl Nana wanted to see you"

Bloom shrugs "I'll let him off"

I laugh loudly.

God I have raised such a little comedian.

..

Blake POV.

I eye up Lydia warily, "Lydia why are you here?"

Her light green eyes fill with tears, "Because Blake I need to know what I did"

I close my eyes and sigh loudly, "It's nothing you did, I'm just still not over her"

Lydia bites her cheek and nods looking down, "But you do know she's married and happy don't you?"

"Thanks Lydia I wouldn't of had any idea!" I spit out bitterly.

The blondes eyes narrow, "if you really loved her you'd move on and let her be happy"

"I'm trying! Okay?" I snap, I lean my head against the wall behind me, "Do you not know how fucking painful it is?"

Lydia nods tears streaming down her face, "Yes I do, I'm stood infront of my husband who's claiming his love for another girl. So I do think I know how it feels"

Guilt washes over me, "You don't know how sorry I am"

The blond sighs loudly before hugging me, my eyes widen in surprise but I hug her back.

"I'm sorry too Blake" She whispers kissing my shoulder.

We finally pull away after a couple of minutes.

The front door opens.

My whole body freezes.

There stands Sadie hand in hand with Braxton and their daughter on his shoulders.

My eyes widen, I quickly grab Lydia's head before kissing her gently.

My almost ex-wife pulls away, confusion burning in her eyes before she turns around.

"I'm guessing that's Sadie" She murmurs.

I nod, I feel her grab my hand for support.

"Would you stay for Christmas?" I ask hopefully.

Lydia scoffs, "Why? Because you think that if Sadie sees you with me that she'll get jealous and realise you are the on one for her?"

"Noooo" I say unconvincingly.

I look over at Sadie again, my heart melts as I see a massive grin on her face.

"Look I'll stay but only if you promise me something"

"Go on"

"Blake, I want you too promise me that if she's truly happy with him that you'll let her go"

I sigh in defeat, "Fine, I promise"

Lydia quickly grabs my hand and drags me into the living room.

"Hello!" Lydia greets with a toothy grin, I'm surprised too see it was a genuine smile.

Sadie smiles, "Hello, you must be Blakes Vegas wife"

The small blonde next too me laughs, "That's me"

The two girls exchange a quick hug.

My mum smiles, "Hey Blake I thought I'd never get too meet her, welcome to the family honey, I'm Kim"

I give her a death glare

Lydia quickly hugs my mum tightly, "I'm Lydia it's so nice to finally meet you"

Alana waddles over too us, and eyes up Lydia suspiciously before smiling "I'm Alana! And I'm also very protective over Blake over here! So don't go breaking his heart"

"I couldn't if I tried" Lydia jokes making everyone laugh, I have to admit even I cracked a small smile.

The door swings open again, there stands my oldest sister with her baby bulging baby bump, Rocky quickly follows holding Bloom in his arms and my dad trails behind.

"DAD!" I exclaim loudly quickly going over to him and hugging him tightly, my dad hugs me back even tighter her.

"I've missed you" My dad mumbles.

I nod in the crook of his shoulder, "Ive missed you more!"

Once we pull away, Sadie quickly jumps in and hugs him.

"Baby brother!" Brooke says with a smile on her face, I grin before hugging her gently.

"Big sister!" I say happily.

"Blakey aren't you going to introduce me to the beautiful blonde next to you"

Alana laughs "Brooke, you know who I am. I married your brother"

Brooke laughs, "I know Lana, I meant the other beautiful blonde"

Lydia's cheeks flush pink as she steps forward, "Hi I'm Lydia, I'm Blakes Vegas wife"

"I'm Brooke! Oldest sister, I'm his wife" Brooke says gesturing towards Rocky.

Rocky nods and smiles "I'm Rocky, and no I'm not a male model"

My older sister snorts, "We know you're not you have to be attractive to be a model"

"Babe you always kill my confidence"

I watch in amusement as the married couple argues, they've not changed since they've met.

My dad steps forward smiling, "So you're my new daughter in law"

Lydia's eyes widen, "Jack Brewer?"

"That's my name don't wear it out"

Lydia grins, "I'm Rudy's Granddaughter"

My mum quickly walks over, "You're kidding"

The blonde nods, "No I'm being serious, so if that's Jack Brewer than you must be Kim Crawford!"

My mum laughs and nods "That's me"

"I can't believe this, my grandad told me you guys are legends!"

My dad shrugs, "I wouldn't say legends, maybe me more like kings"

Mum laughs and slaps his shoulder, "We're also very modest incase you couldn't tell!"

Lydia giggles loudly.

…

Gabe POV.

I sigh exhaustedly as I stare at my two nephews infront of me.

"Hey Uncle Gabe?" Brewer asks.

"Yes?" I say as we walk towards my mum and dads house.

"Have you had sex?"

My eyes widen, "You're 10, how do you know what sex is?"

"I watch a lot of the KKK?"

My eyes widen even further "KKK?!"

"Yeah Kim, Khole and Kourtney"

I let out a breathe of relief "Thank god"

"Yeah so have you had sex?"

I look at him tiredly, "Well do you know how babies are made?"

Oakley laughs, "Uncle Gabe were not stupid, mums and dads bounce on the bed after they eat a special seed and then there's a baby inside the mum"

I shrug, "Close enough"

"So is Aunty Alana gonna give birth soon?" Brewer asks.

I nod happily, "Yeah your gonna have another cousin"

Oakley smiles, "As long as it's not another brother of sister I'm happy"

Me and Brewer stare at him blankly.

"Buddy you do know that your mum is pregnant don't you?"

Oakley snorts "No she's not she's just fat"

Brewer bursts out laughing at his little brother "Dude, you're so stupid"

Oakley scowls before pushing his brother, after a few more pushes Brewer tackles him into the snow.

My eyes widen as I quickly try and pull them apart but they both end up dragging me down with him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" A familiar voice shouts.

I gulp as I look at my older sister staring at me in disapproval.

"He started it!" I shriek pointing towards Oakley.

Brewer laughs, "You're such a wiener"

I gasp, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guess who's not getting Christmas presents this year?" I ask with a smug look.

Brewer rolls his eyes, "You're such a baby!"

…

Lexi POV.

I feel my feet trip over my suitcase on the floor, my eyes widen as I fall on my butt.

I hear a familiar laugh from behind me, "I don't mean to laugh but are you okay?"

My whole body freezes "Uh Yes" I say putting on a Tennessee accent.

"Oh you from the states me too?" He says.

I nod, "Yeah it's great y'all"

"You know it's rather rude talking to someone without letting said person see your face" He says teasingly.

I tense up before sighing loudly and turning around.

His beautiful crystal blue eyes widen, "Lexi?"

I nod with a weak smile "Hey Isaac"

"What..What are you doing here?"

"I work here for Louis Vitton, what about you?"

Isaac opens his mouth but before we can speak, a pretty black haired girl walks over to us

"Babe the flight to Seaford has been delayed" She mumbles tiredly.

My eyes widen.

Babe?

My heart defeats, he's got a girlfriend of course he has.

"Oh so are you too going my mum and dads?" I ask trying to control my emotions.

Isaac nods, "Yeah they invited us"

I force a smile, "Great I'll see you guys on the flight" I say before quickly walking away.

I feel tears burn my eyes.

I feel my phone being rung, I quickly check and see the called ID is Alana.

"Hello blonde best friend" She greets happily.

"Hey Lana Loo!" I say my mood slightly brightening.

"Why you so glum sugar plum?" Alana asks before laughing, "Hey that rhymed"

I laugh slightly "I just ran into a familiar face at the airport"

"I'm guessing Isaac?"

My eyes widen "You knew he was In Paris?"

"Yeah me and Sadie rang him yesterday"

"I can't believe he's got a girlfriend" I say a few tears slipping down my face.

AN PART 2 COMING SOON.

I've missed all these characters so much especially Brooke she's always been my favourite.

As always I want to make the final moments of me writing these characters what you want, so please tell me what you'd like too see.


End file.
